1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a thin film transistor array panel and a cleansing material for using in the manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays such as the liquid crystal display (LCD) and the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display include several pairs of field generating electrodes with electro-optical active layers between them. The LCD uses a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer while the OLED uses an organic emission layer as the electro-optical active layer. One electrode of a pair of field generating electrodes, i.e., a pixel electrode, is connected to a switching element for transmitting electrical signals to the pixel electrode. The electro-optical active layer converts the electrical signals to optical signals to display an image.
A thin film transistor (TFT) having three terminals is used for the switching element in the flat panel display, and a plurality of signal lines such as gate lines and data lines are also provided on the flat panel display. The gate lines transmit signals for controlling the TFTs and the data lines transmit signals applied to the pixel electrodes.
As the lengths of the gate and data lines increase along with the LCD size, the resistance of the lines and signal delay increases. Conductors made of a material having low resistivity, such as aluminum, are used.
Generally a cleansing material including tetra-methyl ammonium hydroxide (TMAH) is used in manufacturing a display device. However the cleansing material including TMAH may corrode aluminum thereby damaging the signal lines. Because of its poor cleansing properties, the use of ultrapure water is not alone adequate for use in cleaning signal lines made of aluminum.